


a Demon's Determination.

by eyeless_artist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Possession, Slow Build, main character is not frisk, they/them pronouns, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale was a quirky little rpg game made my Toby fox in the year 2015,  if you finished the game in genocide mode, Chara would ask for your soul in-exchange for making the game playable again... agreeing to these terms could have some unforeseen consequences.</p><p>With the help of the undertale cast can our main character undo whats been done? or will her universe(and potentially all others) face destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DETERMINATION.

Undertale was a quirky little RPG game made my Toby fox in the year 2015, it took place in the year 201X and stared one of the cutest little main characters iv even seen... or should I say two of the cutest little main characters iv ever seen. you see, depending on how you played the game depended on who you played as, if you spared everyone and made friends with all the monsters you where playing as frisk! if you killed all the monsters and did terrible things then you where playing as Chara. if you played as Chara (or did a genocide run as it was usually called) and you finished the game, Chara would ask for your soul in-exchange for making the game playable again, i never had the chance to make it this far into that run before IT happened. 

it was early into the year 201X when it all started, people started to get this . . . look in their eyes, like they would just blank out. these people, would start killing anything they could get their hands on, they wouldn't respond to anything anyone else said, instead they would just stare. it was soon noticed that most of the people this happened to where the nerdy type, mostly computer gamers. it started off as one or two cases but then the cases started to build; 10, 20, 40, 90, 150, more and more people where becoming killers. I remember one of the worse cases, it was a 10 year old, that kid had killed 20 people mostly other children from their class.  
so many people turned to killers and so many people had died, everyone was afraid to even go near their laptops, groups began to form that would take any tech they could get their hands on and burn it. I felt like one of the last people in america that even bothered using their laptop anymore. I sighed and plopped down on my bed, the lid to my computer was opened and i decided i was going to play a game, i was going to play Undertale. i clicked on the red heart icon and the game began to launch, the title poped up and i pressed a button to skip that little story in the beginning. right now i was part of the way through a pacifist run (i was playing as frisk) so i fully expected to see everyone i befriended so far sat around my screen but no body was there.  
i loaded my game, i was at that part where you go hang out with Undyne and drink tea and try to survive her cooking lessons, the screen loaded to frisk in water fall right by the save point where you can either go to Napstablook's home or Undyne's. i went up the path to Undyne's home but papyrus wasn't there like he normally was, i made frisk go to the door and i pressed enter.  
*you knocked...  
* but nobody came.  
a chill ran down my back as i made my way out of the area and over to Napstablook's place. i made frisk walk up to the door and i press enter.  
*the door's locked.  
* you knock...  
*but nobody came.  
i bit my lip and again i made frisk leave to another area, frisk made their way over to where the river person normally is, an empty boat sat in the river. frisk walked up to the boat and i pressed enter.  
*ride in the boat?  
*yes no  
enter  
*where would you like to go?  
*snowdin hotland  
enter  
*. . .  
the boat finally reached it's destination and frisk stepped off, i made them walk into town to find nobody, frisk couldn't go into any buildings (not even Grillby's). after some searching i decided we would go to hotland. i made frisk take the river person's boat again  
frisk approached the spot where 01 and 02 would normally be guarding the elevator, but they where gone. frisk walked up to elevator L1 and stepped inside, it seemed that i could go straight up to R3 if i wanted to witch was odd because normally that wouldn't be an option unless i had finished exploring all the other floors. I clicked R3 and the elevator took frisk to MTT resort. just like it had been in snowdin, no one was around, i could enter the resort but not even burgerpants was there. frisk pushed on towards the CORE, it seemed that the elevator to the king's castle was open so, on we went. after some walking we finally made it to the castel to find no one... it was on the way back however that frisk ran into Sans in the judgement hall.  
"hey kid. uh. what are you doin all the way up here?"  
"everyone's waiting for you in the lab"  
"you know we cant do this without ya"  
"come on. i know a short cut"  
part of me wondered if i should start using my screen capture to record this but decided agents it, this was probably common knowledge to the rest of the fandom right about now.  
sans and frisk walked off screen towards the throne room but they end up in alphy's true lab. as sans walks deeper into the room frisk stops, despite me pressing the button to move them forwards, they turn towards the screen and a dialog box appears.  
*frisk tells you that they're going to need control of their body back.  
*they tell you that this is important  
sans' sprite turns to face the screen as well  
*you might want to back off pal.  
his eyes are black and another chill runs up my spine, i take my hands off the controls and simply watch.  
*frisk thanks you.  
i don't even need to press enter when a dialog box appears, they simply disappear on their own after a few seconds, sans and frisk continue their trek forwards and into the room with the determination machine. everyone is gathered around the machine along with the 6 human souls.  
*hey punk! what took you so long  
undyne questions and frisk answers  
*they tell undyne that some one is watching, they had control for a little bit.  
*th-they wont be a p-problem will they?  
alphys is concerned, and i really want to be able to tell her that no, i wont be a problem but there's no way for me to do that so i wait for someone else to respond for me.  
*they relented control of the kid as soon as they asked, so i think they're fine  
sans said with a wink and i was happy that he seemed to half way trust me at least.  
*well, a-at least with some one fr-from the other world w-watching it will b-be easier to.. to get a connection with them.  
alphys spoke as she turned to the determination extractor.  
*w-we're going to n-need more determination before we-we can open the portal  
wait, wait, wait, connection to my world? a portal? what does Toby have up his sleeve this time?  
asgore moved the human soul's under the machine and alphys turned it on, a bright light flashed and then it was done i guess. alphys took some kind of vile out of the machine and began to speak  
*th-this should be j-just enough!"  
she ran off and everyone followed her into the next room where a strange machine stood where it wasn't before.  
ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE, DR ALPHYS?  
papyrus questioned  
*d-don't worry p-papyrus its safe... you can even say its a skele-ton of safe.  
alphys replied earning a  
*nice one  
from sans and a chuckle from toriel  
*all th-the test i-iv run so f-far says everything sh-should be fine.  
*i-ill be the o-one to go f-first just to make sure!  
*i cant have any of you getting h-hurt if i messed up.  
everyone was quiet as alphys placed the determination into the machine and turned it on.  
a swearling portal appeared and the doctor stepped inside.


	2. welcome to my home

their was a noise in my room, like a deep rumble, i nearly dropped my computer when a bright light engulfed my room. i closed my eyes for a moment until the lights calmed down and there standing im my room was a yellow humanoid-ish lizard in a white lab coat, it looked just like....  
"D-Dr. A-A-Alphys!?"i managed to stutter out and she jumped at my voice.   
"wait this isn't possible! am i getting pranked, cuz' that is some great make up effects if i am."   
i stand from my spot on the bed and alphys seems to shrink back.  
"this.. this isn't a prank!, you where the o-one who was w-watching us arnt you?"  
another flash of light and a short skeleton stood next to the doctor.   
"sans?" i stared in disbelieve, as he waved and spoke   
"uh, hiya"  
one flash after another more and more of the characters came through and my bedroom soon became crowded with boss monsters, skeletons, a fish warrior, and a shy scaly scientist. i brought my palms up to my eyes and rubbed my face.   
"this has to be a dream or something"  
"TALL HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK RATHER STRESSED"  
i blinked and looked over at the skeleton, he was about 6ft; the same height as me.   
"yeah, papyrus.. im uh, ok i think..just overwhelmed."  
"WOWIE! A HUMAN FROM ANOTHER WORLD KNOWS MY NAME! I MUST BE VERY POPULAR HERE"   
"come to think of it, she knew my name to" sans piped up  
"and m-mine"  
"what's going on here punk?" undyne created a magic spear and pointed it at me  
"w-wait undyne! i uh, i can explain.." i managed to talk as my hands shot up in-front of me.   
toriel put her hand one the royal guard's shoulder "i think you are scaring her, we should let her speak"  
"heh, so uh, you guys want to talk over a cup of tea? i think i have enough for everyone" i offered as i motioned to the door leading out of my bedroom and into the living room. it wasn't long before everyone settled down, and with some help from frisk it didn't take to long to get everyone their promised tea.   
"sorry about the lack of seats... i don't usually have this many guests" i spoke giving a glance at undyne and sans who sat on the floor.   
"eh, its alright. we g-tea it" sans shot out a pun, toriel and frisk giggled as the rest of the group's reactions varied from groaning to just not reacting.   
"well i guess ill go first." i took in a deep breath " as you all my have figured i know who you are. i was... i was the one controlling frisk, goodness that sound's terrible when i put it like that, but you must understand when i did that i didn't know they where.. well REAL. i was under the impression that i was playing a video game, I'm not the only one to play this game of course there are many others.... and by the way, yes papyrus you ARE very popular here, at least among the fans of what we thought was a game... and before you guys say anything i just want you to know that i really didn't mean any harm im so so soooo sorry for all this... and im really sorry to you frisk" i tuned my attention to the child sat on toriel's lap "it must have been horrible not having control of your actions... i.. i didn't know"   
the child shifted slightly and tells that that its ok, they forgive you. the tension i didn't realize i was holding fell from my shoulders and i glanced around the room at everyone else, they seemed unsure. "y-you thought you w-where playing a g-game?" alphys finally asked "yeah! ill show you." i rushed into my bedroom, grabbed the computer and rushed back. the game seemed to have crashed, i moved my mouse to hover over the heart icon on my screen, "if i press this heart it'll start up the game. i think it crashed after you all left... the main character is gone so i don't know what will happen if i start it up now... witch brings me to my question.. why did you guys come here?"  
frisk clear's their throat and tells you that they can explain it the best, they ask if you know who chara is. "Chara? yeah, they where the first fallen human! and if i where to play the game a certain way chara could. . . take over so to speak, when that happens things arnt so nice." i allowed my voice to go grim as i thought back to my failed genocide runs. frisk nods and tells you that chara gained access to this world, and is planning on building an army to destroy not only life in this universe but every other universe they can get acess to.   
asgore and toriel shift awkwardly in their spots and worry crosses over papyrus' face "THERE HAS TO BE A GOOD PERSON IN CHARA, SOME WHERE. I THINK IF WE CAN GET THROUGH TO THEM WE CAN STOP ALL THIS" i smiled "maybe you're right papyrus" "hey uh, human, you know all our names right? but we don't really know your's. mind sharing it with us?" sans spoke with a wink , despite my best efforts i visibly perked up. "oh my, yes how rude of us. what is your name young one?" toriel added i could hear a bit of embarrassment in her tone. "my name is *&*(#"   
all of a sudden the reality of the situation hit me. i was sitting in my living room having tea with all my favorite characters... well minus mettaton, i made a mental note to ask about him later. something in my body language must of said changed cause alphys gave me a strange look, then realization crossed over her features. "anyways" i spoke trying my hardest to keep the excitement out of my voice "do you guys have a plan? and is there anyway i can help?". frisk tells you that chara didn't tell them how they where going to pull it off, just that they had found a way. frisk asks you if there has been anything strange going on "something strange. . ." i tapped my jaw as i thought "well, the big problem with the world right now is people are starting to randomly murder each other... its been mainly nerds-... they stop showing emotion..." the realization hit me "they don't react to anything... they just go for the kill... oh, OH NO" i began to slowly panic, "are you alright, young one?" toriel asked but i didn't answer, instead i continued "i-im willing to bet that all those people had undertale- the game that let my control frisk- on their computer.. im willing to bet that they all beat the game in genocide mode... IM WILLING TO BET THEY ALL SOLD THEIR SOULS TO MAKE THE GAME PLAYABLE AGAIN.... oh god, i could have been-" i brought my hand up to my mouth, i noticed how i had begun to shake.   
my eyes glanced over to sans, he was the only reason i never finished a genocide run, i could NEVER beat him. i gulped thickly and tore my eyes away to look around the rest of the room, every monster seemed shocked even frisk did. "what do you mean 'they sold their soul to make the game playable again'?" undyne questioned, her voice strained. "the genocide run... if you go through and kill everyone in the underground... chara gets what they want, they destroy everything. after its all said and done, chara takes control of the game and wont let you reset unless you sell them your soul...i could never get that far... doing a pacifist run- or sparing everyone- was much easier to do..." i explained the best i could.


	3. a place to stay

there was a moment of silence until i spoke up, "im not sure what you all are planning to do, but... feel free to stay here as long as you need. i know my place isnt all that big but at least its better then being out on the street..." "ah thank you, *^^#^" asgore, who was quite all this time spoke up "but are you sure its alright? there are a lot of us, and even us just being hear puts you in danger" i looked at him and let out a light chuckle "please, danger is my middle name. plus, i never thought in a million years that i would get the pleasure to speak with you all in person" i stood from my seat, cold tea in hand "at the least stay until you've found some place better, no sense in living in the street if you don't gotta. especially if ya got a kid with you" i pointedly looked over at frisk before making my way out of the living room and into the kitchen.   
i could hear toriel give out a defeated sigh "she is right, let us stay until we have another place to go"   
i rinsed out my tea cup and placed it back onto the drying rack on the counter, i had a blow up bed that would be big enough for 2 maybe 3 people-not toriel and asgore big but like alphys and sans big- i could put that in the living room, 2 people could take my bed and someone could sleep on the couch. i walked back into the the living room and glanced out the window, "its gonna be dark in like an hour, we should probably think about sleeping arrangements" "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO NOT NEED TO SLEEP NYEH HEHEHE I AM ALWAYS ON GUARD" "uh, right. then why do you have me read you bed time stories?" "THOSE ARE GUARD TIME STORIES!" "you close your eye sockets though" "THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM SLEEPING! I WOULD NEVER NAP THE NIGHT AWAY LIKE YOU, LAZY BONES" "right" i smiled at sans' and papyrus' light bickering  
" well, two people can take my bed, i have a air mattress that can hold 2 -3 if you really squeeze in- and someone can take the couch. i think maybe mrs. dreamurr and frisk in my room, sans, undyne and alphys on the air mattress, papyrus on the couch, and uh" i looked over at asgore and realized i had no where he would fit besides the floor "sorry mr. dreamurr looks like you might have to sleep on the floor" "that's quite alright, and please call me asgore" "hey, (^&^%, why dose asgore get 'Mr. dreamurr' and the rest of us just get called by our first names?" sans questioned and i could feel a blush sneak across my face " well the game never told me anyone's last names besides him and toriel, trust me if i knew all your last names everyone would be getting mr. and ms. around here" the skeleton shrugged " fair enough,for a second there i thought you had a crush on old king fluffy buns" it was asgore's turn to blush but his thick fur hid his much better then i could ever hide mine " im sure she could do better then an old man such as myself" he king protested and i just had to chuckle at that.   
an hour soon passed and everyone's sleeping spaces where set up, it was only then that i realized i didn't have a pillow or a blanket for myself, let alone a spot to sleep. toriel and frisk where getting ready for bed as i dug through my closet looking for something to use, "*&^%, where will you be sleeping?" the queen asked and i shrugged still shifting things around "probably on the floor, like asgore" i spoke as i picked up an oversize hoodie that would be serving as my blanket. "are you sure you do not wish to have your bed back? i wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor instead of you" toriel's voice almost sounded guilty for taking my bed but frankly, after killing her so many times it was less then the least i could do.   
"don't worry toriel. i can sleep anywhere. trust me, its alright." i answered as i pulled out a medium sized teddy bear that would be serving as my pillow. "you all should get some sleep, its gonna be a busy day tomorrow" i said and promptly left the room. my living room was filled to the brim so there was no way i would be sleeping in there with the others. "*-*^$^ thanks fo-for letting us s-stay here" alphys chirped up as i passed the air bed, "its no trouble" i waved her off. i passed through my kitchen and into my work room.   
painting littered the walls and half finished drawing littered the desk on the far wall of the small space. i plopped my teddy bear and jacket down before laying down myself, the hard wood of the floor reminded me of times when i didn't have a bed to sleep on. i shook the bad thoughts from my mind and tried to sleep.   
sleep wouldn't come, i layed there and listened to the light snoring of undyne and asgore a few rooms away, after about half an hour of trying i gave up and got to my feet. the night air had began to grow chilly so i shrugged on my oversize hoodie and walked up to my work desk. i turned on my overhead lamp and looked down at the half finished comic page that sat in the center of the desk. I was a comic book artist, i didn't sell a lot but it was enough to keep up with the rent and buy food (the times i would go hungry never lasted very long). i sat and begun working, i hoped that maybe i would get sleepy eventually but i drew page after page and sleep never came.   
the light from the rising sun shone through my window and i rubbed my eyes, did i really just spend the whole night drawing when i have a group of monstrous guest over? yes. yes i did. it wouldn't be the first time i would have stayed up for 48 hours straight but to be honest i do get a little loopy with out sleep. i stumbled out of my work room in time to see undyne and papyrus waking the rest of the group up.   
"AH HUMAN! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU'RE A MORNING PERSON SUCH AS MYSELF!" "mmm actually papyrus im more of a night owl to tell the truth" i spoke as i yawned, currently i was in the door way of my work space witch lined up with the door way of the living room through the kitchen. wait did that make any sence? i dont know i havent slept in 48 hours. i can hear color, just kidding...  
"ima make some coffee, who wants some?" i spoke as i turned to go deeper into the kitchen, "m-me!" "ill take some tea if ya don't mind" "hey, some coffee sounds good" "if it wouldn't be to much trouble i would like some tea as well"   
i was half way finished with filling up a pot with water when a certain tall skeleton stepped into to the kitchen. "HUMAN, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU ACQUIRED ANY ASSISTANC-" one of his gloved hands moved close to me and i flinched away, he gave me a questioning look "I DIDN'T MEAN T-" "its ok, i just get a little weird when im sleepy. and uh if you don't mind could you go ask if toriel and frisk want any tea or coffee this morning?" i spoke, my tone was casual but i could feel the embarrassment that normally follows after i flinch away from someone creep up my spine. i didn't flinch on purpose it just kinda happens.   
"O-OKIE DOKIE" he promptly left and a shorter skeleton took his place. "hey, you look bone tired. did you sleep alright?" sans asked trying to strike up a conversation as i placed the pot of water on the stove and turned the heat up all the way. i shrugged " actually i didn't really sleep at all. i had work to do." i turned to him as i spoke, he tilted his skull to the side "what kind of work?" he questioned and i was more then happy to reply " oh! im an artist, feel free to go check out my work place" i pointed to the door i emerged from earlier " just careful not to touch any of the art, if it gets smudged its a pain-t to fix" sans chuckled "ill make sure to be clay-ful then"

**Author's Note:**

> forgive my terrible grammar and bad habit of not using caps >.>"  
> anyways, don't expect steady updates from this story all the time... I'm almost as lazy as sans when it comes to keeping up with my fanfictions but i will say i am excited about this one.


End file.
